


Late for Work

by Kaatiescarlett



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Other, Reader-Insert, teen and up for swears and mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatiescarlett/pseuds/Kaatiescarlett
Summary: You have to go to work instead of hanging out with your boyfriend.This is just some random domestic fic I wanted to write because I love Victor with my heart and soul.





	Late for Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, its me again!
> 
> I honestly just wrote this because I was at work and instead of working I was thinking about Victor, so this was the product of my well-used time. I based the office sort of off my own, but mostly the fax machine because it screamed at me while I wrote.
> 
> If there's anything wrong or if you notice something weird, don't hesitate to tell me! Comments are always welcome <3

You groaned as your phone’s alarm began to buzz. A hand shot out from the blankets to hit the snooze button so that you could return to your restful sleep.

“You know, you don’t _have_ to go to work.” Came the voice from beside you. A slight rustling of the sheets signified that he was moving and that was further proved by the arm gently sliding over your waist.

“I do if I want to keep living in an apartment and eating food.” You reasoned. Though, the way his arm pulled you gently towards him was making you question it. Why have basic necessities when there was a half naked assassin in your bed?

Of course, your phone started to buzz again, reminding you that you definitely had to get out of bed.

“Why does that ring so often? I thought the snooze button was designated for five minutes or more.”

“It rings so often because more often than not I have you in bed telling me to stay.” You sat up and stretched your arms, then looked down at him; eyebrow raised. “Also, why _are_ you in my bed? I thought you had work last night.”

“Easy job. I finished early and your place was closer than mine.” He said, making no move to get up, but he rolled over ever so slightly so that he could grin at you, “And your bed is definitely warmer.”

“And my doors were definitely locked.”

“But not your windows.”

You looked up to see your bedroom window slightly open. Should you be concerned that just anyone could climb up to your third floor apartment window? Maybe if it were anyone but Victor Zsasz.

“If you’re going to keep letting in a draft then I’m going to have to give you a key.” You teased. You didn’t care, in the end, how he got in. It’s the fact that he _wanted_ to be in was what mattered to you.

You swung your legs over the edge of the bed and just before you stepped onto the floor, an arm grabbed your waist again and pulled you back in.

“Not so fast.”

“Vic, I need to take a shower and get ready for work. Not all of us get to be some badass assassin who makes his own hours.”

“I don’t make my own hours. I just happen to work for people who give me a bit more free range than your boring nine-to-five job.”

“Well, the boring will be over a lot faster if you would let me get up. I can hear the shower calling my name.” You made the attempt to get up but it was obvious you weren’t going anywhere just yet. Well, maybe not without some bargaining.

“Would it help if _I_ called your name instead?” Victor teased, still keeping that tight hold on your waist.

You grinned and looked down at him, “How about we do both. Wanna shower with me?”

He looked like he was mulling it over which would have offended you if he didn’t quickly sit up, scoop you up in his arms, and carry you to the shower. 

You were sure this would get it out of his system and you could go to work and get the day over with, but the moment that warm water hit your skin and you felt the presence of Victor behind you, you knew you were most likely going to be bit late for work.

Then you felt him kiss your neck.

_Very_ late.

 

~~~

“I know, I know, I’m late. I am-- I am so sorry.” You said as you ran into the office. You were breathing heavy as the elevator was way too slow, so you booked it up the stairs-- big mistake seeing as now you couldn’t remember what breathing was.

You coworker eyed you with suspicion, “And your reason for being so late is?”

You didn’t really feel it was appropriate to tell them the reason for your tardiness was you were having shower sex with an assassin, so, you decided to fib. Just a little.

“My alarm didn’t go off, and then I missed the bus.” You gave a slight shrug, “I won’t let it happen again.”

“Don’t worry. The big boss isn’t in, so i’ll keep your secret this time.” Your coworker said, smiling at you. They were pretty cool when push came to shove, but that didn't mean you were about to tell them all your little secrets. You returned the smile and sat at your desk and began to work-- They didn’t need to know you were dropped off by your boyfriend, not the bus, and that he was the reason you were so late.

Of course, after two minutes had passed you realized you never ate breakfast, and you were _starving_. So, you grabbed your bag and dug down to see what you had for lunch. Maybe you could take something--

“Shit.” you mumbled under your breath as your hand searched frantically for the lunch that was nowhere to be found. No worries, you thought, you’ll just go get something from the vending machine--

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” You said again, a bit louder. Again, you hand searched for something that was nowhere to be found: your wallet.

You looked up and were thankful that no one had heard you curse. People forget their things all the time, but how scatterbrained would you look coming in late _and_ forgetting half of your things? You figured that this didn’t matter. So you missed breakfast? And would inevitably miss lunch as well? Who cares. You would just have a big dinner. You could wait until--

And then your stomach growled. You knew you had no other choice. You grabbed your phone-- something you _did_ remember to bring-- and sent off a quick text to the man who was undoubtedly making use of his non 9-5 work hours.

‘ _What do I have to do to get you to bring me something to eat? I forgot my lunch._ ’

You quickly put your phone face down on your desk. You were allowed to check it, but you didn’t want to see like it was more important than your work (It was, of course but you weren’t getting paid to let them know that.)

After a few minutes of typing in numbers, you checked your phone. You had a new message.

‘ _You mean this lunch?_ ’ Victor replied along with a photo of him, smiling and holding up the lunch you had prepared the night before. It was half eaten.

You rolled your eyes and quickly responded.

‘ _You’re such a dork. Can you at least bring me my wallet?_ ’ you sent the message, then grinned and quickly typed a new one. ‘ _And if you send back a picture of you eating it, I’m breaking up with you._ ’

A response popped up right away.

‘ _Well now you’ve ruined the surprise._ ’

You audibly laughed. For someone so intimidating, he was also a huge fucking dork. You looked back at your phone and saw he had sent another text letting you know he’d be there soon. You smiled at the message and put your phone down again; you had to work at least a _little_ before noon.

~~~

The next hour and a bit was filled with you inputting numbers, typing up invoices, and doing filing; otherwise known as the most boring job in the world. But hey, it paid the bills and kept you fed, so you didn’t complain. At least not _that_ much.

Your office was filled with the usual sounds: Typing, a low murmur of colleagues, the fax machine letting out some unearthly shriek as papers came in. You had grown so accustomed to the sounds of it all that it was a second nature for you to hear. The streets of Gotham had gunshots and screams, your office had a water cooler and a fax machine.

That’s why when everything went quiet, you noticed.

You looked up from your desk, but you didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. You assumed, possibly, that your boss had finally arrived, but normally you heard a chatter of ‘welcome’s or ‘good morning’s upon their arrival. This was a different sound all together. It was silence.

You steeled yourself for whatever it was. It couldn’t be _that_ dangerous, since no one was screaming. After taking a few deep breaths, you grabbed the arms of your desk chair and--

“Hey babe.”

You looked up, a smile already on your face. You knew that voice.

“Really? You know I could have just run down and grabbed my wallet from you, right?”

“And miss seeing you all serious and business-y? Never.”

You rolled your eyes and stood up. You kissed his cheek gently and took the wallet from his hand, “Thanks Vic, I owe you one. But next time you come here, try not to terrify my co-workers.”

He put a hand to his chest, feigning surprise. “Terrify? Me? When have I _ever_.”

You gently hit his chest with a palm of your hand, “Can you please make yourself useful and get of here?” While you didn’t want anything more than to have him stay and keep you company, you knew you had to work. Plus, people were staring.

“Fine, if you insist.” He turned on his heel, took a step, then turned back. He kept walking away from you, knowing that no one would get in his way, “But you better be prepared to make me dinner as a thank you.”

You grinned, “I already have my wallet so now I don’t have to do anything.” He knew you were teasing so with a final wave, he turned around and left.

Now that you were standing, you could see him walk towards the main door of the office. You also saw him finger gun at the poor receptionist. You would have rolled your eyes but then you would miss him walking away, and you happened to _like_ the view of him walking away. Once he turned the corner, you stepped out of your cubicle and towards the vending machine. At this point, you were absolutely ravenous.

You inserted the bills and pressed the corresponding buttons for the snack you wanted, then waited. Once they fell down, you crouched, picked them up, stood and turned--

“Holy _shit!_ ” You gasped, bumping right into three of your colleagues, “Can you maybe _not_ give me a heart attack next time?”

“Can you maybe tell us next time you’re going to invite an assassin in here? We all thought Penguin put out a hit on one of us!”

“Okay, I’m pretty sure Penguin doesn’t know this company even exists, so _why_ would he want to kill one of you?” You forced your way past the group of people to get back to your desk. They followed and you rolled your eyes.

“Are you really allowed to talk to him like that?” One of them asked, quietly, as if Victor could somehow hear them from the street.

You frowned, “Like what?”

“You know, all… bossy and stuff.”

You blinked, “Oh, no, of course I can’t. He’s waiting downstairs for me as we speak. Lying in wait to kill me. I should go let him.” The sarcasm couldn’t have been more obvious in your voice, however, you stayed true and grabbed your bag, shoved the snacks you had just bought into it, and pushed in your chair, “Now if you’ll excuse me.” And you marched past them and right out of the office.

You pushed the down button on the elevator and waited for it to arrive. A giggle bubbled up inside of you as you did so. You just got the afternoon off work, and no one could do a thing about it. 

You pulled your phone out of your pocket and gave him a quick call. If he answered, it meant he hadn’t left yet.

After a ring, it clicked and you heard a voice. You smiled, and replied.

“So, you want to get an early start on dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr too because i like attention and validation! B)


End file.
